It All Started In Detention
by DrarryObsessed
Summary: ON HOLD  Harry has been acting very strange since his detention class with Malfoy... What happened in there?
1. Somethings Wrong With Harry

**Harry has been acting weird every since his detention with Malfoy.. What happened in there?**

**In this HP world:**

**- Voldemort is already dead. He was destroyed in the first one because the Sorcerer's Stone was his only way of coming back to life. Boring yes i know... Ohh well. Also, even though it's weird, the Dursley's aren't mean to Harry. They still don't like magic, but in my head Petunia cared too much about her sister to let Lily having magic make her hate her. They did get in a fight before Lily went to Hogwarts, but Petunia sent her an apology letter during the year, Lily also sending one back, so when Lily got home they were friends again.**

**- Yes Ginny still gets the diary, but not from Lucius [[because he's happy the Dark Lord can't threaten his family anymore]]. Instead Barty Crouch Jr slips it in her cauldron while passing by her in Diagon Alley. Strange i know, but since he still becomes Mad-Eye Moody in the fourth year, he'll be the villian here too. The Chamber of Secrets happened, but the diary was his only horcrux [[again i know it's boring, but oh well.]]  
><strong>

**- Remus had taken his werewolf potion so Wormtail got the Dementor's Kiss. Buckbeak wasn't sentenced to be killed, there were too many witnesses saying that it was Draco's fault. Yes this pissed off Lucius, but nobody cared. Also, obviously, Sirius was cleared of all charges and given money to repay him for having to stay in Azkaban when innocent.**

**- The Triwizard Tournament did happen and Harry's name was still put in the cup by Barty Crouch Jr as Mad-Eye Moody. Only this time it was because he hated Harry for destroying the Dark Lord. It was all for revenge. Instead of the cup being a portkey, he just tried to sabotage things to try and get Harry killed in a task, obviously not succeeding. He was caught on the last task, when someone saw him use a spell on Viktor to control him. They then used the truth serum to see who he really is [[cause Albus trusted Mad-Eye and knew he would never do this]]. I decided that Cedric wins the Triwizard Tournament because 1] Harry usually wins everything he is put into and 2] He already has eternal glory, why does he need more. Plus, it makes up for Cedric dying in the book.**

****- Obviously Umbridge doesn't take over the school, but that is because in this HP world she doesn't exist. Umbridge was so annoying and evil to me, and I hated her so much, that she doesn't exist. **Poof** Goodbye Umbridge**  
><strong>

**This is my first time trying to write a Drarry fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

Ron's POV

"Hey Hermione…" Ron said quietly so Harry, sitting on the couch, wouldn't hear him. He and Hermione were studying DADA in the common room together. They had asked Harry to join, but he sat on the couch instead, saying he wasn't up for it. Of course Hermione gave him a lecture, saying he needed to study or he would fail, but even then he ignored them. Ron could tell that something was up.

"Yeah, what is it? Question about DADA?" She asked looking at him questioningly, wondering why he was whispering.

"What.. no. I was wondering if you've noticed that Harry has been acting strange lately." Ever since Harry had been stuck in detention with Malfoy, he had been acting really odd. Malfoy and Harry had gotten into another one of their fights. This time though Harry was already annoyed, having just left an excruciatingly hard potions class, so when Malfoy provoked him it resulted in him tackling Malfoy to the ground. Now he didn't see exactly what happened, all he saw was Malfoy on ground, nose bleeding and Harry on top of him holding him down. He thought it was hilarious, the look on Malfoy's face was priceless though a little odd, McGonagall however… not so much. Harry explained to her what Malfoy said to piss him off, and she just said that there is no reason to harm another student. Ron didn't think she would've given Malfoy detention, except for the fact that right after Harry got off him Malfoy stood up and punched him in the mouth.

Well, that was a week ago. Normally what happened in detention didn't matter, you cleaned something or studied, but when Harry got back he was unusually quiet and he wouldn't tell Ron what had happened. Ever since then, Malfoy and Harry had been avoiding each other. Harry had been going down different corridors to class, which Ron ended up realizing was, in fact, to avoid Malfoy. It's not like before they would go out of their way to see each other, but they still saw each other sometimes in the halls of school. Now they were just seeing Malfoy in class, not that he was complaining, but even that was really weird. When they were in class they wouldn't look at each other, or at least they would try not to. There were multiple times he'd catch them glance at each other, blush, and then quickly look away. Normally they would insult each other and pick fights, or at least Malfoy would, but even he wasn't doing anything. What the hell was going on? Yeah it was more peaceful at school but… it was a really creepy peaceful.

"Yeah of course I have! He hasn't been eating much, he's been spacing out in class, forgetting the answers to questions, and now he isn't even studying. I swear, how does he expect to pass his OWLS this way?" Hermione said very heatedly. She always hated when someone didn't take school seriously, but Ron was more worried about Harry and his secret problem.

"Hermione, I don't think the OWLS is what he is worrying about right now.." He had to find out what happened between Harry and Malfoy… there had to be some way to get it out of him.

**Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Chapter 2 - Draco thinks about what happened in detention. Embarrassed, but not necessarily regretting it.  
><strong>


	2. Detention

**Second chapter is up. Thanks so much for all the great reviews. It makes me really happy to know that you all like my story. **

**I just want to warn you, this is my first time trying to write mature content, so i'm sorry if it sounds weird. Hope you enjoy my story.**

Malfoy's POV

He knew he'd been acting weird around his friends and the other Slytherins, though most of them didn't seem to notice. Honestly, he didn't care if his friends noticed or not, he would tell them when he was ready. _Who cares if Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle haven't noticed… _Draco thought, _they must be preoccupied with their own problems or something._ He knew for a fact though that Weasel and that Mudblood did, that being because Harry was acting weird too. Of course he would act weird! Why wouldn't he, after what happened… He didn't blame him. Draco had been the one who had initiated it and even he was freaking out. Why couldn't he control himself…?

_A Week Previous_

"_Professor, I shouldn't have to be in detention. He was the one tackled me! He started it." Malfoy was saying as Harry walked into Potions, detention, class. _

"_Shut up Malfoy, if you hadn't punched me in the mouth you probably wouldn't be here. You were just so embarrassed that I had gotten the upper hand that you had to hurt me. It's your own damn fault!"_

_He turned slightly pink, knowing what Harry said was mostly true. He just plastered on his best sneer at Harry, it faltering a bit, and was about to retort when Snape spoke first._

"_Ten points from Gryffindor Potter! Don't use that language in my class." He could tell by Snape's sneer at Harry that he enjoyed finding ways to annoy him. Harry just turned around, rolled his eyes, and sat down in a random desk._

"_So what are we doing for detention anyways?" Harry asked obviously trying to keep back a retort to Snape._

"_Well-" _

"_Professor Snape, the Headmaster needs to see you. He said it's fairly important." A random house elf had appeared and disappeared so fast, Draco was wondering if he had actually even seen it or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. He couldn't believe a house elf had treated a master with such disrespect.. _Wait wasn't that Dobby, my previous servant?_ Draco thought._

"_Sit down Draco!" Snape said breaking him from his train of though. Wow.. Snape seemed really peeved all of a sudden. He quickly took a seat far away from where Potter sat. "I was going to have you clean this room, but I don't trust you to do it without my supervision. You could easily be too clumsy and break something. So instead, you guys are just going to read from your potions book. Review the chapters 25-30. After you finish reviewing those and writing a detailed one full page summary of all of them, if I'm still not back, you may leave." He didn't even listen for their response; he just quickly turned on his heels and stormed out the door. _

"_Wonder what's got his knickers in a knot..." Harry said quietly. _

"_He's probably annoyed that the house elf didn't give him the respect he deserved." Draco said quickly, wondering why he answered so nicely._

"_It was a rhetorical question, Malfoy. Oh and so you know that means that I wasn't-"_

"_I know what it means Potter, Shut up!" Why did Potter have to be so… infuriating? Oh, He just didn't know what Potter was anymore. Ever since their last fight, he couldn't get Potter out of his head, and not in the revenge seeking way. He kept thinking of the way Potter's hands gripped his wrists, forcefully holding him down. The way Harry had straddled him so he couldn't get away or even move at all. The way his own heart had been beating so fast when Harry's face got closer to his own, even though it was because he was pissed off and yelling. If McGonagall hadn't showed up and pulled Harry off… He probably would be facing utter shame; Draco Malfoy turned on by a guy and not any guy, but his sworn rival Harry Potter._

_His eyes drifted over to Harry yet again, they had been doing that all day. Draco took in Harry's slim but built figure, definitely from all that quidditch. Looking at Harry's arms he couldn't help but imagine being held by them at night. Harry, holding him and whispering sweet things in his ear while kissing him softly. Those lips on his own… that was something that had constantly been running through his mind. Ohh, He'd really love to kiss him.. just once! Tasting Harry as he stared into those beautiful green e…_

Wait a second.. Draco stop it! _He thought viciously._ You can't be thinking like this about Harry. It's… it's not right! Wait, when did you start calling him Harry..?

_Draco couldn't help it though. His eyes drifted over the parts of Harry's body that he could see and stopping at Harry's crotch for a few seconds before he realized he was staring to long. _What the hell am I doing? _He thought blushing fiercely, _how can I be having perverted thoughts about H… Potter?_ He quickly looked back at his work, realizing he hasn't gotten any done. Not even any of the reading was finished, he just couldn't concentrate. Damn Harry and his… no he wasn't gonna allow himself to finish that sentence. _

"_Malfoy…? Are you okay?" Harry asked, actually sounding concerned. Malfoy looked over at Harry and their eyes locked for a few seconds. Draco quickly looked down muttering a quiet and barely audible fine, before realizing that would just add to Harry's suspicion that something was wrong. He felt his face flush, knowing Harry could see it, and felt his breathing quicken._

_ "Are you sure? You don't look so good?" How could someone's voice be so sexy? It was just cruel. Then, as he noticed Harry had gotten up and was walking over, did he realize his body was starting to react to his thoughts, Harry's voice.. everything. _Oh no! This can't be happening.._. _If Harry comes any closer, he will definitely notice. Why did I have to where my tighter clothes today?

_ "D-Don't come over here!" He stuttered, cursing himself for sounding like an idiot. _It's just Harry, the guy you've hated for 5 whole years, it's sick for you to fancy him now!_ He closed his eyes, trying to will away his erection, thinking of anything that would normally turn him off, but nothing worked. Not even thinking of Pansy worked, which usually did it in a second. When he opened them again, Harry was closer and staring at him with a weird look on his face. _

_ "Uhh… Y-Yeah. Umm, I guess your fine. S-So I'll just go.. back.. over here." Harry quickly turned to walk away, not sure what he interrupted. Seeing Harry so flustered was so cute that it brought out braveness in Draco he didn't think existed._

_ "Hey, why are you walking away Potter," Harry had stopped mid-walk, giving Draco the opportunity to do... something. He wasn't sure what though. "Thought you were worried about me?" Draco said smirking. In the spur of the moment, without thinking, he did the first thing that came to mind. Draco quickly walked up, grabbed Harry, and shoved him to the ground straddling him._

_ "What the he… Get off Malfoy!" Draco just laughed; grabbed Harry's hands like Harry had done to him earlier during their fight, and held them above Harry's head. He knew Harry could definitely feel his erection now, it going from semi to full easily, as he pushed his lower body against Harry's. _

_ "What, don't like the way this feels?" He whispered leaning close to Harry, laughing shakily while trying not to moan. Draco's laugh and smiled faded away though as his feelings overtook him. Slowly he started to lean down, getting closer to Harry's face, staring at Harry's lips as he did. _

"_What if I did… this?" Draco whispered sweetly. Gently he pushed his lips against Harry's, surprised when Harry didn't struggle to stop him. _He must be in shock… _Draco thought absentmindedly. He wanted to pull away and laugh at Potter for letting him kiss him, turning it into a joke, but it just felt too good. Instead he let his body take over and started to kiss him harder. He couldn't stop himself from gently rocking his hips forward. It felt so amazing, especially when he realized Harry reacted to the movement. Draco, reluctantly, stopped everything and pulled away slightly. Looking in Harry's eyes he saw confusion mixed with lust. He could tell that somewhere inside of him, Harry wanted this. Though that was evident with the hard on he could feel Harry had now._

_He stared at Harry for the longest time, but couldn't stand it anymore. His lips needed to touch him, so he roughly shoved his against Harry's. Draco let go of Harry's hands, not wanting to force anything, and grabbed his hips. Gripping them harder than necessary, he started to rock their hips together hard. His breathing hitched when he felt Harry's lips start to move with his, and he almost came when he heard Harry moan 'Draco'. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Snape yelled._ _They had been so consumed in what was_ _happening they hadn't even heard him come in. _I wonder how long he's been standing there.._ With that thought Draco, turning deep scarlet, quickly got off of Harry and hid behind his desk, Harry mimicking him with his face just as red. He chanced a glance and Harry, who must've thought the same, and their eyes locked. Both of their eyes widen, not wanting to believe what just happened and who it had happened with. _

_Draco broke their eye contact to look over at Snape. "P-P-Professor.. Uhh, We- I- I can explain. You see what happened was-"_

"_Don't even- I don't want to know. Now get back to work," Snape glance at both their papers, and noticing nothing on them said "Or should I say _start_ your work…" Draco quickly took his seat, flustered and still breathing irregularly, and noticed Harry do the same. _

_When Draco looked at the clock he was actually surprised at what time it was. Their detention had started at 8:30 and it was now 9:30. It had been a whole hour? How long had he been daydreaming about Potter! _

_Snape had decided he didn't want to deal with them, so even though he was back they still had to review the five chapters. He couldn't believe Snape didn't take points off of their houses for what they were doing, or at least given them another detention. That, though, was probably because whatever points he took off of Harry he would have to talk off of Draco as well. Snape didn't look at either of them for the rest of detention and he was too afraid to look over at Harry to see whether Harry was looking at him. _Stupid, Stupid Draco! You're a Malfoy; you should be acting like one.

_They finally finished around 10:45, and went back to their dorms, without saying a word to each other. _

Wow… What a detention _Draco thought. Even though he couldn't believe what happened, he couldn't bring himself to regret what he did. How was he going to get to sleep now, when all he could think of was the way Harry's lips had felt against his? Well... this is going to be a _long _year!_

_**How was it? Did the mature content sound okay? Please leave a review, i love hearing what you guys have to say about my story.**_

_**_**Chapter 3 - Harry decides that it's time him and Malfoy talked. It doesn't really go as he planned.**_  
><strong>_


	3. The Confrontation

**Here's chapter 3. Again thanks for all your reviews, i love them. Well nothing else to say, read on.**

Harry's POV

The events of his previous detention class wouldn't get out of his head. He knew his friends were worried about him, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell them. He wanted to talk to them, but was afraid of what they'd think when he was forced to tell them the truth…. That he, instead of pushing Malfoy away, had responded. He still couldn't believe that. Who in their right mind, when kissed by an enemy, kisses back? He couldn't help it though; it had felt amazing when Malfoy's lips touched his. Being totally honest with himself, he knew that deep down he wanted to do it again.

He had been avoiding Malfoy for the past week, afraid to face him. He couldn't even look him in the eye anymore. He would sometimes steal glances at him in class, but stopped doing that too when they kept meeting each other's gaze. Harry knew that if Malfoy came up to him, he'd probably just stutter like an idiot and make it worse for himself.. Which means talking to Malfoy about this was going to be very hard to do without looking like a moron. But he knew if they were going to have two more years together, they needed this resolved.

How he was going to go about that though, he had no clue. Malfoy avoided him just as much as he did Malfoy. He could sit next to him in Potions class tomorrow, which was the only time he could think of that would work. Harry knew once they were in the halls Malfoy would scurry off quickly so as to not bump in to him, so that wouldn't work. He couldn't do it when they were eating in the Great Hall because Malfoy'd be with other Slytherins and wouldn't convey what he was really feeling. Not to mention the fact that neither would bring it up around other Slytherins, and Malfoy wouldn't leave the table to go talk to him. Yeah potions had to work; he'd just have to try.

Malfoy's POV

Over the past week, he had finally come to terms with his feelings for Harry. He knew he couldn't stop them, but he still couldn't help but avoid him. He didn't know what Harry thought of him, and was a little afraid to find out. That's why when he looked over at Harry the next morning at breakfast, and caught him already looking him with a look of determination in his eyes, he got scared. Normally when their eyes locked, they would blush and avert their eyes, but this time Harry held Draco's gaze refusing to look away. Draco could tell by that look what was coming, Harry was gonna talk to him about what happened. He knew that this would come up eventually; he was just hoping it would be awhile before it did. He was hoping he'd be prepared.

How was he supposed to talk to Harry when, whenever he saw him he just wanted to grab him, kiss, and repeat? He couldn't help but get flustered around him, and it wouldn't help if he had that same determined look in his eye. It was the flustered Harry that he was able to be brave around; this Harry just made him melt, even from across the Great Hall. He stopped breathing for a few seconds when he saw Harry smirk at him. That smirk on his face made him look incredibly sexy… damn him!

Finally something at their table broke Harry's focus and he looked away. Draco looked down at his food, not wanting to meet anyone else's eyes and too afraid to look up in case Harry looked over again. He was afraid if he saw that gaze again, he'd lose control. Just thinking about Harry was enough to turn him on, that look would push him over the edge. He didn't want to get an erection in the middle of the great hall, right before class, that'd be utterly humiliating. No, he had to control himself… and his thoughts.

Harry's POV

Looking Malfoy in the eyes, without blushing or looking away, was harder than he thought. Looking into his beautiful gray eyes, even from across the great hall, made his stomach flutter and his feelings spark. Especially when he looked like that; his cute flushed cheeks and widened eyes was a look Harry doubted anyone else had seen before. _Wow.. I never noticed how gorgeous he is. Probably cause something stupid was coming out of that mouth all the time. _Harry thought smirking a little.

All of a sudden he heard yelling from down the table and, though not wanting to, he broke his gaze with Draco. He regretted it when he noticed it was just Ron and Ginny having another stupid fight, Ron apparently not letting her grow up or something. This happened all the time, so he was used to it by now. By the time he looked back over at Malfoy, he had his fixed on his food not even eating it. He laughed a little to himself, knowing Draco was trying his best not to look over at Harry. It was then that Harry realized he was starting to accept his feelings for Draco, which scared him a little. Although he'd never liked a guy before, he could tell his feelings for Draco were real.

His talk with Draco was coming up, but he wasn't even sure what he was going to say to him because, knowing he wanted Draco the way he did, it made him nervous. The way it felt had been so amazing; that's why he responded, because it felt to good not to. _ Ohh, don't think about that now! You don't want that to happen here.. _ All of a sudden he felt embarrassed when he remembered he had moaned Draco's name.., his first name! _Why did the first time I say his name have to be through a moan? _Not that he was complaining, that had been the best detention he'd ever gone to. He looked around and realized it was time to go to class. _Well, Potions here I come. Hope you save me a seat Draco _Harry thought smiling. He may be dreading the confrontation, but he was happy he was going to be closer to Draco today.

Ron's POV

Harry had obviously thought he didn't notice his and Malfoy's little exchange in the great hall at breakfast. That, though, just made his curiosity spark even more, especially because of the look on Malfoy's face. Never, in all the time he'd known Malfoy, had he ever seen anything other than a sneer plastered on the stupid git's face. Even around other Slytherins he had that look, nothing else. So why, when he looked at Harry today, did he seem… embarrassed? Nervous? He wasn't sure of the word, but it wasn't a feeling Malfoy was supposed to be having towards Harry. That kind of feeling was generally towards someone you… No way, it could be like that. Not between Harry and Malfoy… Could it?

Ron looked over at Hermione, her nose planted in her book, and rolled his eyes. _Wow she misses everything!_

Harry's POV

He tried to walk quickly to Potions glass, but far enough behind so Draco would get there first. He didn't really care if Ron and Hermione were behind him; he just wanted to make sure he got a seat next to Draco. When he got into class he saw Draco sitting kind of far back with two empty seats next to him, probably still embarrassed with the scene Snape caught them in. That was good for him though.. It was less likely that Snape would over hear them, though he'd still find it strange that he was sitting with Draco in the first place.

He walked over there, not even rushing, because the Slytherins always sat up front. When he finally got over there he had calmed down a little bit, though when Draco looked up at him his heart sped up again. Draco was sitting in the middle, so he took the seat next to the wall. Draco was staring at the table at the moment, so it was his chance to get a better view of him since he had never paid attention before. He tried to quickly look him up and down; afraid of Draco catching him checking him out, but it was no use. Once he started looking he couldn't stop.

Draco was just so gorgeous! Harry couldn't really see much, because of Draco's robes being in the way, but he didn't care. Just looking at Draco's face was enough; he was so beautiful, though if Draco heard him say that he'd probably hex him. He leaned against the table trying to see if he could get a better view of him when he heard a throat clear. He looked up to see Snape glaring at him, and turned pink.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, what are the three most crucial ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion?" Harry hadn't even noticed that class had started, being too busy looking at Draco. Hermione's hand shot in there air, as well as a couple others, but Snape ignored them just staring at Harry. Seeing as Snape was only paying attention to Harry, and didn't expect Draco to help Harry, he hadn't noticed the subtle tapping Draco was doing. Harry had looked down though and saw Draco's paper pushed towards him a little. _Oh Thank Merlin Draco was taking notes! _

"The jobberknoll feathers, cockroaches and knotgrass, Sir." Harry said still beat red, but looking up at Snape to try and act as if he wasn't embarrassed.

Snape looked shocked for a second but then hid it behind his ugly sneer. "Right," He said through slightly clenched teeth, "Next time pay more attention!" Harry looked around the room expecting to see people staring at them, seeing as the two biggest rivals in school were sitting together, but surprisingly nobody was. It was almost as if they were a little scared to look in their direction, afraid a big fight would start any moment. Also surprisingly, no other Slytherins had sat next to Draco. Normally they tried to protect him, why weren't they here now when a Gryffindor willingly sat next to him? He finally looked back down, still not paying attention, and too afraid to look over at Draco.

After a few seconds of just not listening to Snape talk, he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Draco start to lean over slightly. He went still as Draco got closer; Harry was barely breathing now. Harry looked up and noticed Snape not paying any attention to them, probably pissed when he realized Draco was the only one who could've helped Harry. He felt Draco's breath on his ear and felt his face go red, knowing what was coming.

"Did you like what you saw…. Harry." Draco had whispered Harry's name so softly, he was debating himself whether he had heard it or not. He tried to respond, but nothing would come out. He just sat there with his mouth slightly open, his cheeks turning a deep scarlet, eyes widened, and trying to get himself to breath. He heard Malfoy's quiet laugh still right next to his ear. "I bet you did." All of a sudden he felt Draco's breath get even closer and his ear get wet. That's when he realized Draco was licking and gently biting his ear, in the middle of class!

"D…Malfoy," He whispered as quietly has he could, feeling Draco's tongue traveling down his jawline stopping to suck on part of Harry's skin. "Y-You shouldn't be doing this! W-We're in class!" Draco pulled away quickly and looked Harry in the eye.

"That's all you're concerned about? That we're in class?" Draco asked smirking, but with a hopeful sound to his voice. When his tongue had stopped, that's when his hands started. Rubbing down Harry's legs to his knees, then slowly putting his had between Harry's legs rubbing gently. If Harry hadn't been hard already, he definitely would have been now. It took all that Harry had not to moan in the middle of class. Like what he was doing wasn't enough, Harry could feel Draco's hand moving up and getting closer to… Harry grabbed his hand.

"Yes," he said finally able to breathe and talk again "That's all I'm worried about." He looked Draco in the eyes, expecting to see him hurt from Harry stopping him, but instead he saw happiness. Harry felt fingers intertwine with his own and he smiled to himself. While looking at Draco, the feeling of wanting to kiss him had never been so strong. He fought it back since they were in class, but it was extremely hard.

"Hey… Harry? Do you think we could meet up later to talk about things?" He could tell Draco was hesitant because he was afraid that, after all this, Harry would say no. He didn't doubt Draco at all… Even after all the shit Draco had put them through, he trusted him. Without a doubt, he trusted Draco Malfoy.

"Sure.. That'd be great, Draco. When?" Draco was trying so hard not to look to eager; probably didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Uhh… is around eight good? Where should we meet?" Draco was just beaming now, and it was so cute that Harry couldn't help but smile too.

"Yeah eight is good. Well, Hagrid is gone for the night. He's gathering things for his class tomorrow. We could meet behind his hut."

"Yeah, that is a great idea!"

"It sounds wonderful. I can't wait" He couldn't help but smile while he thought about their late night rendezvous. Both had calmed down enough for their erections to be less noticeable now, so they just carried on with class. They just wanted to feel the happy emotions they had, so they both ignored the sexual feelings that also surrounded them as well.

They held hands for the rest of class, Harry subconsciously rubbing the back of Draco's hand with his thumb. They paid a little attention in class, but not much. Both were too busy absorbed in the feelings they were having holding each other's hand. It felt right to Harry. It kept his thoughts replaying the same thing, who cares if Ron and Hermione or anyone else doesn't like it. All that matters is how we feel for each other. He'd still have to talk to Draco about telling people though.

When Snape dismissed class, it was the first time Harry didn't want to leave. He reluctantly let go of Draco's hand, who resisted a little bit, and was gonna stand up when Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him down again.

"Harry. Uhh can you….can you say my name again?" Draco whispered quickly. Harry just smiled at how cute he was acting, making Draco smile to.

Harry smirked, "See you at eight… Draco." That seemed to make Draco's day as he got up and left, but not before looking back at Harry and smiling wide. Harry watched him leave, enjoying what view he had, before finally grabbing his stuff and walking towards his next class.

Ron's POV

No… No way. I- I imagined all that, yeah that's it. It's all because of my overact imagination cause I've been thinking about this all day. There's no way Harry would get together with… Malfoy? At that moment Ron saw Malfoy smile, not a sneer or a smirk, an actual smile. Ron had never, ever, seen Malfoy so much as hint towards a smile. So there was no way he could be imagining that.. Ahh Harry why? Of all the people to fall for why the hell did it have to be Malfoy.

"Weasley! Get your head out of the clouds and go to class!" Snape yelled from his desk.

"But- They- Their- You didn't notice that they-"

"I..Don't..Care! Go to class!" Snape just turned back to his work. When Ron looked around he really was alone, neither Harry nor Hermione had waited. He quickly ran to his next class to not be late. He seriously needed to have a talk with those two… and soon.

**I wasn't to sure on how i ended this chapter, but i hope i did a good job. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated ^^ **

**Chapter 4 - What happens when Harry goes to meet Draco and Ron follows him. **


	4. Late Night Rendezvous

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I wasn't sure exactly how I had wanted it to go, so I kept going back and changing or fixing things. Well this is the longest one so far ^^ I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!**

Harry's POV

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry had changed into his 'muggle clothes', which was a comfortable pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. He was sitting at a desk, trying to keep his mind on things other than Draco, while he waited for 8 o'clock to come around. For a while he had been pretending he was studying with Ron and Hermione, really just staring at the page and half listening to Hermione rant on about something in Transfiguration. Hermione had been happy that Harry had finally decided to study, but Ron on the other hand seemed to be distracted. The whole time he just kept staring at Harry with a weird expression on his face, apparently not paying attention to Hermione either. When Hermione realized neither of them were paying attention to her, she had yelled at them saying they could fail on their own if they wanted to and stormed off to the opposite end of the common room to study with Neville.

So now here Harry was, at seven forty-five, lying on the couch, not even trying to keep his mind off of Draco anymore. He couldn't believe how strong his feelings for him had become. It had only been a week and two days, yet he was already feeling like he loved Draco. He kept remembering in Potions today, how Draco's eyes seemed to twinkle when he smiled. How adorable he had been, when he was asking Harry to say his name again. He even loved the stupid-competitive-git-side of him because Harry realized that it caused him to be more competitive as well. Generally competitiveness wasn't a necessarily good thing, but if it hadn't been for that he probably wouldn't have tried so hard in some of his classes to be better than Draco. Thus, he wouldn't have gotten as good of grades as he did.

Even though Harry hadn't talked to Draco much, he could tell something was changing in him. He knew that Draco had been acting civil toward Ron, 'Mione, and himself because he was nervous around Harry and all that, but something was different. It wasn't just Harry that Draco was being nice and civil towards; he hadn't heard one complaint from anyone about Draco picking on them. Not even just name calling and though it was kinda weird, it was nice. There of course were still other Slytherins picking on kids, but it had usually been Draco. So now because of it, the castle was a little more peaceful. Draco had literally changed overnight, and it made Harry happy to know that it could possibly be because of him.

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone grab his legs. He looked up and saw Ron moving his legs to sit down. He looked as though he had something serious to say.

"Hey Ron.. What's up?" He moved to a sitting position facing Ron and waited. Ron seemed to be at a loss for words though, not even looking at Harry. "Is everything okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He said finally looking Harry in the face. "What has been wrong with you lately? You've been acting strange... You don't talk to us much anymore. You and Malfoy aren't fighting anymore, like at all. You don't even study! I mean, yeah we didn't really like to study before, but we still did because 'Mione pestered us. You always look tired and you also don't eat as much. Then there is this Malfoy thing… I don't know, I'm just so confused."

_Have I really been that bad? I didn't even realize I was acting like that. I mean I knew I was spacing out, but still. Not even talking to them… Well, now I feel horrible. _Harry did feel really horrible for not talking to them, but not for anything else. The other stuff wasn't really that bad, except for the study. He didn't want to worry about it right now though. He'd say he was sorry after he went and met up with Draco. After he met Draco he would explain everything to them, if Draco didn't mind, and tell them that he was sorry. _Wait.. Did I hear him correctly? 'This Malfoy thing'…._

"What do you mean 'this Malfoy thing'?" Had Ron noticed their strange behavior towards each other the past week? He didn't know they'd been that obvious. **[[a/n: you weren't fighting. How much more obvious can it get?]] **_And I thought 'Mione was the observant one? Funny, she hasn't even seemed to notice_ Harry thought. Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was seven minutes to eight o'clock. He decided right then that he didn't care what Ron knew, he figured everyone would find out eventually; he wanted everyone to know anyway. It would probably be better if he left now anyways, since they were meeting at eight. He should've just left at seven forty-five, but hadn't even thought about leaving early.

"Hey Ron, I'd love to stay and talk about this, but I really have to go." He quickly got up, running toward the entrance to the common room, but was stopped by Ron grabbing his wrist.

Ron quickly let go, but before Harry could leave he said "Where are going? It's almost curfew." He looked like he had wanted to say more, but had stopped himself.

"Ron we have an hour or so till curfew, I'll be fine." He side-stepped Ron's question about where he was going, hoping Ron wouldn't notice he hadn't answered. He had really thought up a good enough lie yet.

"But… Still, where do you need to go at this time of night?" Okay, he did notice.

"Ron, it's not that late. Plus you've left around this time before, even later sometimes, to go meet your girlfriend. Well you did when you had one."

"That… That's not the point!" Ron blushed and looked down. "Wait, do you have a girlfriend?"

Harry thought a minute, making sure his answer wouldn't sound too weird, "Something like that." He looked at his watch and saw that it was now exactly eight. "Look, I don't have time to stand here and wait for you to try and find more excuses to keep me here. I have things to do; I'll talk to you later okay." Then he stepped out of the portrait entrance and ran to Hagrids, without giving Ron a chance to say anything.

Ron's POV

Ron had already figured Harry was going to meet Malfoy. So when he saw Harry lying on the couch, staring dreamily up at the ceiling, he had to talk to him. He needed to knock some sense into him before anything else happened between those two. Though, when he got over there and Harry looked at him waiting for him to say something, everything in his head went out the window. He couldn't bring himself to say 'hey, do you like Malfoy or what?' that seemed like such a weird thing to say.

Next thing he knew Harry had avoided his questions and was leaving. _Damn him! How am I supposed to knock some sense into him, if he won't stay around long enough for me to do it? _Ron thought annoyed.

He stood by the open Gryffindor entrance for a while, watching Harry's back getting farther away, before he realized what he should do. He wasn't exactly sure how this conclusion would help, but it was the only thing he could do at this point. He needed to follow Harry. Without even second guessing whether this was a good idea, he took off after Harry, casting silencing charms along the way.

Hermione's POV

She noticed the boy's little exchange, annoyed that they weren't even pretending to study anymore. As Ron turned Harry around to talk to him at the entrance to their common room, she saw the look of annoyance on Harry's face. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever Ron said was really irritating Harry. Finally he just turned and ran out the entrance and a few minutes later, after thinking for a bit, Ron had taken off after him. Had she missed something, what was going on with those two? She really needed to pay more attention. She had turned back to her book, fully intent on continuing to study, but decided that her friend's problems were more important.

Hermione stood up, leaving her books on the table she'd been sitting at and ignoring Neville asking questions, and quickly ran out of the common room after Ron.

Draco's POV

He felt like a complete idiot… He had acted like a love-struck moron with Harry in potions today. Thinking back he probably looked like a little kid when he had asked Harry to say his name again. He had felt stupid asking that but he couldn't help it, he loved hearing Harry say it. Well now he was ruining his reputation even further by bringing this romantic type picnic. He had a cute picnic basket he'd conjured up with magic and filled it with sweets instead of dinner, since they already had dinner. A blanket for them to lie on which was already spread out on the ground. He had even brought candles, but realized they probably fall over and catch something on fire, so he had decided not to light them.

He had come a little early, wanting to get there before Harry to set this up. So since he had time to kill, he got out the sweets and set some of them around the blanket; though still leaving space for them to lie or sit down. He had an assortment of cakes, cookies, candies, scones, and brownies. He knew they wouldn't eat that much, but he wasn't sure what Harry liked so he had gotten random sweets. He wasn't sure what drink to bring, so he just got some water and some butterbeer he had managed to acquire. It was actually easier then he thought it'd be. All he had to do was go to the kitchen and ask the house elves to find him the stuff he wanted. He hadn't been exactly sure they would, because he was a student, but they seemed really eager to make him happy.

After he finished setting the food on the blanket, he only had to wait five minutes before he saw Harry running towards him, panting. Draco just stood there, smile on his face, waiting for Harry to catch his breath. He didn't care that Harry was a little late, he was just happy that he actually came.

"Sorry… Ron... Wouldn't.. Leave.. Phew… Ron wouldn't leave me alone." Harry took a big gulp of air. Harry quickly enveloped Draco in a hug and immediately they both felt better. Draco nuzzled his head into Harry's neck, feeling very comfortable in Harry's arms.

"It's so hard for me to be away from you now.." Draco couldn't believe Harry had just said that to him. Apparently Harry couldn't either, seeing as he quickly pulled away, blushing and looking down. "I just meant that.. Uhh… I-"

"Harry," Draco grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "I'm glad you did." Draco pulled Harry close again, kissed him on the cheek, and looked into his beautiful green eyes, "I know what you mean. It feels horrible being away from you. All I do when I'm away from you is think about you and how I can't wait for us to see each other again!" He had never felt like this before, but it was a wonderful feeling. Harry made him feel so blissful. He felt at peace, like nothing could ever hurt him, and he didn't want this feeling to ever go away.

Harry wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. _Finally _they both thought. Being together, alone and not having to be afraid of someone seeing them, felt so perfect. He wished time would stop right now. The scary thing was, none of these feelings were scaring him anymore. Even though he felt like he was being mushy, he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was with Harry and they finally could be alone to talk about things. He had never been one to talk about feelings, but he wanted to know how Harry felt. He _needed_ to know if Harry was feeling the same passion and, dare he say it, love as he was. He was scared to bring it up; it seemed way too soon to bring up love when they weren't technically dating yet. Plus, it had only been a little over a week since things changed. He couldn't help himself though; he knew that he was in love with Harry. He couldn't hold it in, he had to say it. Let Harry know how he felt about him.

Reluctantly, Draco broke the kiss. Harry looked confused for a second, thinking maybe he did something wrong, but then noticed Draco gesture next to them. He looked back at Draco and smiled, before kissing him softly then going to sit down.

"Wow… Note to self, Draco Malfoy has a romantic side." Harry said laughing and patting next to him so Draco would come sit down. As Draco walked over, staring into Harry's eyes, he could see the way Harry was looking at him. Maybe Harry did feel the same way… Maybe it wasn't too soon. _Or maybe it is too soon, you'll bring it up and then it'll scare Harry away _an inner voice thought.

Right as he sat down, Harry grabbed his hand and kissed it, then just holding it in his. This was almost the best part for him. He loved the feeling of affection that seemed to emanate through their joined hands. Skin touching skin, not being in a sexual way, filled him with feelings that were hard to even explain. Feeling Harry's warmth through his hand kept Draco so comfortable and unbelievably happy. "This is very sweet; I can't believe you did all this."

"Well as you said, 'Draco Malfoy has a romantic side'." It took a lot of Draco's energy not to just blurt out 'I love you' right then. He was just too afraid he'd lose Harry if he told him too soon. He leaned closer to Harry instinctively, placing his head on Harry's shoulder. "But it's only for you." He whispered. It was his turn to feel embarrassed by what he had said. He went to move away, but Harry had place a hand on the side of his face, stroking his cheek. His embarrassment immediately died away and he felt content again. All Harry had to do was lightly touch him and nothing mattered. He wouldn't be scared, embarrassed, or anything else. Harry was all he needed, all he wanted. **[[a/n: The romantic and loveable Draco is soo cute! Though I love him even if he's an asshole, hehe.]]**

"I'm glad that there is a side of you that only I know about. That is strictly for me. It feels wonderful to know I'll be the only one you show this romantic sweet side to." Harry turned his head to the side and placed a quick, but sweet, kiss on Draco's lips.

Ron's POV

When he had finally gotten down there, the first thing he saw was Harry and Malfoy sitting on a sweets -covered blanket and Malfoy's head was snuggled into Harry's shoulder. Trying to get closer so he could hear, but hide at the same time, he quickly jogged to the side of Hagrid's hut to watch them.

He noticed Malfoy's head start to turn to look at Harry, so he edge a little farther back so as to not be seen.

Malfoy was now just looking at Harry and smiling. He leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek, then apparently embarrassed, looked down. Harry looked down at him, smiling, and cupped Malfoy's cheek rubbing his thumb over it. "Draco.. Do you realize how beautiful you look with just the light of the moon shining?"

Malfoy looked up at Harry, all embarrassment gone, and smirked. "Are you saying I don't look beautiful all time?" Ron couldn't hear well, but he could still hear Draco's joking tone. _It's very weird seeing them act so civil, and even loving, towards each other. Uggh, it's so gross. _

Harry laughed and leaned towards Draco, "No. That's not what I meant at all. _[[kiss on the left cheek]]_ I just _[[kiss on the right cheek]] _wanted you to _[[kiss on the forehead__]] _know how _[[kiss on the nose]] _sexy _[[kiss on the corner of the mouth]]_" Harry brushed his lips across Malfoy's and Ron could see him physically shiver, "you look to me right now."

_Ugh.. I can't believe I'm watching this! What is wrong with this world? How can they end up together? They are rivals! _Ron didn't want this to happen.. It just didn't make sense and it was weird… and he had to stop it. Ron was about to walk over there and demand that they to separate **[[a/n: Yeah good luck!]]**, but stopped in his tracks as he saw Harry's hand grab the back of Malfoy's neck and pull him in for a kiss. And a very heated kiss at that.

_Ewww! It looks like they're devouring each other's lips!__Is that really how people look when the snog? I'm never going to be the same after seeing this! _**[[a/n: Ron is such a drama queen, lol]] **Ron shook his head trying to get himself to focus.

Once again as Ron was about to walk over to them, albeit still very disgusted, he was interrupted.

Hermione's POV

"Wow… Intense." Hermione saw Ron jump about a foot in the air when she spoke, and laughed. Ron really ought to pay more attention to his surroundings, "Calm down it's just me."

"Well yeah I figured it out now? What are you doing out here?"

"That is my question to you Ronald. What is with you spying on Harry?"

Ron stammered a little before finally putting through a coherent phrase. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Ron stated simply.

"Well, it looks like you're stalking Harry?"

"Of course that's not what I'm doing! Look, I've been watching Harry bec-"Hermione laughed cutting him off. Ron groaned, "That's not what I meant. Let he finish." Hermione giggled a little, but nodded for him to continue.

"Anyways, I've been watching Harry because he has been acting strange, even you agreed with me there. It started with that detention with _Malfoy_," Ron spat his name "so I figured it had something to do with him. As I watched them, I noticed they were nervous and shy around each other, at least for the past week. So I knew something other than what I had thought, went on in detention. See, I had figured they got into a fight since that's usually how it happens, but that can't be what happened otherwise they'd be fighting still." Hermione nodded, seeing the logic there. "Then in potions today.. Well, I'm not even gonna go into that. Let's just say it confirmed my suspicion that it was something more. I wasn't exactly sure what I had suspected it to be, but not this. So today when I saw their potions exchange and Harry run off to go somewhere, I figured they were meeting up. I knew the only way I could stop anything from happening was if I followed Harry, so here I am."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to _stop _anything? Look, I know Draco has been an arsehole to us in the past, but if Harry cares about him then we should too. It is _Harry's _decision and no one else's. Honestly! How can you be so selfish? It's Harry's life, telling him he can't be with Draco would just piss him off."

"Selfish? How am I being selfish? I am doing this _for _Harry. I don't want him to go and do something stupid that is gonna get him hurt… Like that!" Ron gestured to the pair on the blanket. The couple had stopped snogging, obviously sometime during Ron's ranting, and was now lying down on the blanket together. They had put the sweets away, some were strewn in the grass, and Draco was cuddled next to Harry and now had his head on Harry's chest. Harry had his arm around Draco and was stroking his hair.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's wrong with- Are we seeing the same thing? Two _rivals_, one who is our best friend and the other who has been our personal tormenter,getting all cuddly on a blanket?" Ron said kinda loud. Hermione just stared at him for a second, hoping if he'd calm down. He didn't.

"Yes _Ronald_, I see that! But I think you're blowing this out of proportion. They are cuddling, so what! Does it honestly look like Draco is gonna hurt Harry?" Hermione looked over at them and couldn't help but smile. "You know actually looking at them like this, they kinda look cute together." Hermione was really happy for Harry. If Harry liked Draco, then obviously the guy wasn't that bad. **[[a/n: I see Draco as the dominate one, but this is the cute and love-struck Draco. He's different .]]** "And quiet down, otherwise they'll hear you."

"No! I can talk as loud as I want. Who cares if they hear me? That'll make them stop what they're doing." He had raised his voice and Hermione noticed Harry and Draco look over.

"Is someone there?" She heard Harry yell into the darkness. Hermione quickly clapped a hand over Ron's mouth and dragged him farther around the side of Hagrid's hut. She pushed Ron up against the side to hold him there, just in case Ron decided to try to run towards Harry or yell again. Ron was trying to push her away, but she was too strong for him. **[[a/n: yes Hermione is stronger than Ron. It's probably from carrying all those books around, lol.]] **As she heard Harry's footsteps get closer, she moved farther into the darkness and cast an illusionment charm on them. "Ron, I swear if you say anything…" Hermione quieted as he walked closer to them and looked down the wall to where they stood. After looking at the spot they were standing for a few seconds he shrugged and walked away.

"Get off me." Ron tried to say around her hand, "I need to go knock some sense into Harry." Ron struggled, but she held him in place. He tried to push her with a free hand, but she quickly grabbed it and held both his arms to his side so he couldn't move. She noticed that as she held onto him tighter, he went still. She decided to try, once again, to convince him to trust Harry's judgment since she has his undivided attention.

Ron's POV

"Ron, you're acting like a child. Do you really believe Harry has that poor of judgment? Look at who he _chose _for friends! Draco wanted to be friends once and he said no because he could tell then that Draco wasn't a good guy. Why would he all of a sudden change his mind if Draco was the same? Plus, Draco has been kinder lately. He doesn't pick on anyone anymore and I even heard when he knocked into some kid earlier today, he didn't yell he just helped them pick up the books they dropped. Even you can't deny that Draco hasn't changed." Ron tried to say something, but it was too quiet with her hand muffling his mouth. "Can I trust you to not bother them?" Ron shook his head yes so she moved her hand and placed it on the wall beside him, having it right next to him just in case.

Ron looked away from her and said, kinda quietly, "So he's being nicer, so what! He was still a complete arsehole for the last four and a half years, being nice to a couple people this year doesn't change that. And for another thing, that was just friends. This is being together! You know holding hands, going on dates, snogging, sha… I'm not going to finish that." Ron felt sick, but he wasn't sure it was because of Harry and Malfoy anymore. He felt so nervous and she was _so close _to him. It was hard for him to concentrate on anything, with her body pressing against him, holding him to the wall.

"Ron there is no difference and you know it. If Draco was evil or anything like that Harry wouldn't be with him. Just trust him okay. You can't control him; he has a right to live his life. With _whomever _he chooses."

Ron turned his head to look at Hermione. He looked into her eyes and knew she was right. "Yeah, I'll try." _She is so beautiful. How did I never notice that before?_ Ron just couldn't stop looking at her. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, before Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Well, I guess I can trust you not to run over and ruin things.. Let's go back to the castle okay. I want them to actually be alone, like they think they are. Plus, we have more studying to do." She let go of him and started to walk back to the castle. He didn't want her to let go, but he didn't have to guts to say anything. Why would someone as beautiful and smart as her, like _him!_ **[[a/n: Ron, did you not notice her blush? She wouldn't do that if she didn't like you.]] **Ron hastily followed after her, knowing she was right about them being alone, and for once not minding that she wanted them to study.

"There is one thing I'm curious about though," Hermione said as they walked back to the castle, "How did anything happen with Snape in the room? I doubt he would let them out of his sight, so how did it happen?"

"Maybe he had to leave for something.." Ron tried to do whatever he could not to think about Hermione, but nothing seemed to be working. _I wonder if she could ever like me _Ron thought as he stared at her, missing what she said. Ron stayed quiet all the way back to the castle, not really paying attention to anything. Also not noticing that Hermione was distracted as well.

Harry's POV

Harry stared down at Draco while rubbing his thumb over his cheek; he could still see the blush spread across Draco's face, though it was faint now. _He looks so gorgeous! _Harry thought. The moonlight really suited Draco, he looked amazing. "Draco.. Do you realize how beautiful you look with just the light of the moon shining?" **[[a/n: sorry that I'm repeating this part, I just couldn't figure out a good way for this to sound without repeating the scene. Hope it doesn't bother you too much.]] **

As Draco looked up at him, he could see the blush disappearing and his trademark smirk appear. "Are you saying I don't look beautiful all the time?" Harry laughed, being able to tell that Draco was just joking around. Deciding he like the flustered Draco, he leaned in towards him and said "No. That's not what I meant at all." Harry smirked as he kiss Draco on his left cheek, seeing Draco just smile at him. "I just _[[kiss on the right cheek]]_ wanted you to _[[kiss on the forehead__]] _know how _[[kiss on the nose]] _sexy _[[kiss on the corner of the mouth]]_" Harry brushed his lips across Draco's, loving the shiver that ran through Draco's body, "you look to me right now."

Harry snaked his arm around Draco's neck, pulling him forward until their lips met. His hands moved up through Draco's hair, ruining his slicked back look. Harry had never really liked it that way anyways. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's back, pulling him closer as he gently pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry savored the taste of Draco, sucking on his tongue for a few seconds, before Draco explored Harry's mouth. Harry felt Draco move and opened his eyes to see him leaning even closer to him, until they fell backwards, knocking over some food. Their kiss broke when they fell backward and now they were just staring into each other's eyes. They laughed softly as Draco moved off of Harry and started to put some of the sweets away, eating as they did. They left the food that had knocked over, it ending up the grass, deciding to pick it up when they left.

Once everything was put away, Harry laid down on the blanket and stared at Draco. He flashed a smile at Harry before he laid down as well using Harry's chest as a pillow and cuddling into his side.

"Draco thanks for all this. Those sweets were really good. I'm glad I decided to meet you tonight." Harry felt him move closer to his body, if that was possible, and scoot his head up to Harry's neck. Everything felt perfect in this moment, nothing could bother him. That was until he heard a loud voice. Both he and Draco looked over to where the voices came from and then looked back at each other. They were both thinking the same thing, that voice was very familiar. No it couldn't be him, why would be even be out here. _Unless he followed me after our talk.. Does he not trust me?_

"Is someone there?" Silence. "Hey, I'm gonna go check it out okay. Make sure that nobody is out here with us." Harry quickly got up and walked slowly to where he heard the voice come from, but he didn't see anybody. He walked farther around Hagrid's hut, but only saw wall. _Must've been hearing things… _Harry turned and walked back to Draco, who was now sitting up facing him.

"I guess we're hearing things. There was no one over there." Draco looked at him doubtfully as he sat down.

"Harry you know whose voice that was, I know that you recognized it too. You yourself said he wouldn't leave you alone. Maybe followed you.. Maybe he's seen us. What if he-"

"Is it going to bother you if he knows?" Draco looked questionably at Harry and was about to speak but Harry started first. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about this anyways…" Harry was really worried. _What if Draco doesn't want anyone to know? Am I going to be able to be in a secret relationship with him? Well that is assuming he wants to be in a relationship with me…_ Harry shook his head to focus as Draco hugged him.

"There were actually things I wanted to talk to you about to. Like for example," Draco put his head down "If you wanted to be my boyfriend."

Draco's POV **[[a/n: do I change POV's to much?]]**

Harry smiled and grabbed Draco's chin forcing him to look up. Looking into Harry's eyes, he knew this was the right time. Without thinking about how much this could ruin things, Draco quietly said "I love you." Harry's hand dropped from his chin and he looked stunned. _Obviously he is stunned you just told him you loved him! Now say something else before he freaks out and runs away. _Looking back down, Draco started to ramble "If you don't love me it's okay, I understand i mean it's only been like a week right, who falls for someone in a week. Oh, well obviously me, but you know what I mean. And if you don't want to be my boyfriend I get that too I mean, look who I am. I'm not that great of a catch you can do better. I heard that Neville was gay though that could just be a rumor. He's kinda cool wait did I just admit that. Ignore me I'm just being stupid forget I said anything." Draco tried to force himself to laugh, but it just turned into a wheezy breath. _Ohh, you're so stupid. How could you ask him to be your boyfriend? Let alone say I love-_

"I don't want to forget it." Harry said cutting into his thoughts. Draco looked up and Harry was smiling. "Sorry, it took me awhile to process what you said." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head like a little kid, messing up his already messy hair. "Draco, I love you too. You are a great catch; don't ever think that you're not. I thought I was crazy to fall for you after only a week, but I… I don't know what it is. Maybe it's because for the last four and a half years all I've thought about is why the hell you we're such a prick. Thinking about you…" Harry said that last part quietly, like he was saying it to himself, "Maybe deep down, I had untapped feelings for you… maybe we both did and just didn't realize it. Does this make sense to you?"

"Yeah actually it does. Ever since you denied my friendship in first year and chose Weasley over me, I had decided to make your life hell. I guess I had a bigger ego then."

"Had? Then?" Draco glared as Harry laughed at him.

"Anyways, so pretty much all I thought of was ways to annoy you. I'd even wait at a corner sometimes to wait for you to walk by, just so I had the chance to trip or insult you; pretty pathetic really. If you think about it, I guess I was obsessed with you. I guess I realized my feelings when you ended up on top of me. Even though you hit me, it was still what brought them out.

You know, that's why I hit you. I was so mad that you were making me feel that way, that once you let go of my hands I hit you…" Harry gaped at him.

"Is that the same reason you… Uhh, shoved me down and straddled me in Snape's detention?" Harry blushed slighting while asking the question.

"Yeah. Why else would I have done that?"

"Well, at first I figured you were just trying to have a reason to humiliate me. Like 'Hey, I dominated Harry Potter'." Harry shook his head, trying to ignore the perverted thoughts that statement brought up. Draco blushed, probably thinking the same thing. "Then when you kissed me I thought you had just gone crazy. Though, I'm definitely happy it happened. Even though it had confused me, I was still glad it happened." Harry just smiled at him.

They were silent for a little bit, looking off in different directions, before Harry spoke again. "I felt something to, when I was straddling you I mean. I didn't want to admit it at the time, especially since I was already pissed off. Though when McGonagall told me to get off of you, I didn't want to and it wasn't because I wanted to hit you more." Harry was blushing now, "I pushed those feelings down underneath my annoyance for you. I didn't realize any of this until I was in my room, alone and waiting for when I had to go to detention. Though that made me more annoyed; I kept thinking 'How can I like Malfoy'.. It didn't make sense to me." Their hands were still joined and Harry felt Draco squeeze his gently. Harry looked down at their hands smiling, he loved this feeling, but then he noticed the time. He had decided to wear a watch, just so he knew when it was almost curfew, but had completely forgotten about it with being absorbed in being with Draco.

"We need to go. It's only like 2 minutes until curfew and you know how Filch is."

They got up, quickly folded up the blanket, grabbed the basket, threw the food that ended up on the ground in Hagrid's trash can, and ran towards the castle. Once they got to where they had to split, only probably have seconds left now, Draco stopped him.

"Harry, I wish we had talked more, but I just want you to know that I'm fine with you telling your friends. I want everyone to know that I love you! I'll tell my friends tomorrow, since it's the weekend, and you can tell yours. Well start with them for now." Draco smiled, "Oh and also, I'm glad you punched me in the face and tackled me."

"Okay. Well, I wish you luck. Oh, I already figured that you felt the same. I can tell when I look in your eyes."

"Good luck to you too." They quickly, but very soft and passionately, kissed goodnight and ran towards their common rooms with the same thought.

_Wow.. he loves me!_

**So, what do you think so far? I love reviews, so don't be afraid to send one. It will be appreciated.  
><strong>

**The next chapter will be out soon: Chapter 5 - Harry and Draco decide to tell their closest friends about their relationship. You already had a glimpse of Hermione and Ron's reaction, but how will the Slytherins take it?  
><strong>


	5. Telling Close Friends p1

**This isn't the full chapter. I am really sorry for making you guys wait so long! So because of that I decided to post what I have so far. I hope you guys enjoy it and I will try to get the rest out as soon as I can. Remember I am a reviewaholic so I love to hear what you guys think.**

Draco's POV

While walking back to the common room Draco thought about whom he was going to tell about Harry. Thinking about it, he didn't have many _actual_ friends. There was really only Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Even though everyone thought Crabby and Goyle protected cause they were scared of him, it was actually because they cared about him. All three of their families were really close, always had been, so they had been around each other ever since they were little. They had become friends rather quickly; they always had fun annoying their parents, getting into mischief, and causing trouble. They did everything together so when all three got their letters to Hogwarts, they knew this would be another thing they did together. They knew that Draco was a coward when it came down to it, so that was when they decided to be his "body guards". He told them they needn't bother and that he wasn't a coward, mostly trying to hide the fact that he was, but they ignored him. They knew him to well to know that he was actually grateful of their offer. **[[a/n: I know this sounds kind of cheesy, with whom I'm talking about, but i wanted Draco to have real friends who trusted each other.]]**

Then there was Blaise. They had met him on the train in their first year; he had been looking for a place to sit since everywhere was full. When he opened the compartment door they were about to tell him to get lost, but he didn't even ask to sit down. Normally people ask if they can join someone, not wanting to be rude, not Blaise. Since this was the last place to sit, he didn't care if they wanted him there or not, so he sat down before they could say anything. Instead of that pissing Draco off, it made him like Blaise more. Draco smirked and introduced himself, Crabbe, and Goyle. After Blaise introduced himself as well, the conversation came easily. He was a very outgoing and easy person to like, talking with the three of them like they'd always been friends. Ever since then the four of them had been the best of friends, rarely seen apart. Nobody at school was safe from them; they had a blast tormenting other kids and annoying the teachers. It was especially fun when they got older and picked on first years, since the first years trembled just seeing them walking down the corridors at school.

In his first year Draco had tried to get to know the other Slytherins, but he just found all of them so annoying. Especially Pansy Parkinson; she was above annoying. She clung to him all the time, pretending she owned him, and followed him around everywhere. No matter what he said to her, she wouldn't leave him alone. She kept telling everyone she was his girlfriend, though she definitely wasn't, and he wanted to hex her so bad she couldn't walk straight. Now no one would show interest in him because they were afraid of Pansy's wrath; you really didn't want to piss her off. Though lately she hadn't been as clingy, he knew she still wanted him. She probably just thought that if she left him alone for a while he would come crawling to her, begging for her to give him a chance. Draco scoffed_ like that would ever happen! _

Draco, though he'd probably never admit it, was really scared to tell them his secret. He kept telling himself that they had been friends to long for it to matter to them, but even the best of friends often stopped talking over this. They were his best mates and if he lost them over this… _No, _Draco though _If I lose them over this they were never true best mates. _It wasn't even just that he was gay though, there was also that fact that he was together with a Gryffindork. And out of all of them his, used to be, biggest rival and their "leader", if that's what you wanted to call him, was his choice. That was definitely going to cause a huge shock.

Draco stood outside the common room for what seemed like an eternity before finally getting the courage to go inside. It was mainly because he saw Mrs. Norris come around the corner and knew Filch wasn't ever far behind her. _It's really sad that his whole life revolves around that cat… _Draco thought as he walked into the common room. Most of the Slytherins were still in the common room, some studying and others just playing games. After scanning among fellow Slytherins for his friends, he could only find Blaise. He wasn't really sure he wanted to tell them tonight, but he knew if he didn't do it when the memories of tonight's rendezvous were still fresh in his mind, he would probably chicken out. Harry seemed to give Draco the kind of strength he didn't have on his own. He didn't understand it himself, all he knew was that being with Harry not only made him a better person, but it also made him less of a coward.

He quickly walked over to Blaise before he rethought things and asked where Crabbe and Goyle went. "Oh, I think they just went up to the room. They said they were getting annoyed with people or something… Why?"

"Umm.. Cause I have something important to tell you guys…"

"Oh.. Okay. Hey, why do you look so nervous?"

"Let's just go find them, okay." Draco quickly walked up to the fifth year boys' dorm, with Blaise following silently. He was glad that when he got up there Crabbe and Goyle were the only guys in there. "Hey guys, what are you playing?"

They were sitting on Goyles bed playing some kind of board game. "Some muggle card game that Vin's mom sent him. It's called Uno. It is actually kind of fun, but in her letter she said it's funner when there are more people. Do you guys want to join? It's pretty easy to understand, we can explain the rules rather quickly."

"If Vin can understand it, we definitely can." Crabbe gave Blaise an annoyed look, so he added "I'm just kidding around. We all know that you are smart." Crabbe just muttered whatever and went back to the card game. Since there wasn't enough room for all of them to sit on the bed they moved the game to the floor.

They quickly explained the rules of Uno to Blaise and Draco, and as they got comfortable for their game, Goyle dealt the cards. "So what's this important thing you need to tell us?" Blaise said while arranging his cards, then looking over at Draco, who blushed slightly. "We knew something was wrong with you when you started blanking out and not insult or picking on anyone anymore. We figured it had to have something to do with Snape because you started to sit in the back of his class, which you never do. We assumed it was slightly because you wanted to be alone, that is why we didn't sit near you and threatened everyone to leave you alone."

"They probably would have done that anyways though; they know how Draco can get if the annoy him even in the slightest." Goyle said smirking. _So that was why nobody was paying attention to Harry and me in potions today. That and they were probably scared since the two biggest rivals were sitting together, the cowards. _**[[a/n: Yes, I realized Draco is being a hypocrite by calling them cowards… oh well.]]**

"Yeah so I'm finally going to tell you guys. Hold on a second." Draco cast a few silence charms and then a couple different locking spells. He wanted to be very cautious. He knew it would look suspicious if the other guys had trouble getting into the room and then, once succeeding, finding them four alone, but he didn't really care. He only wanted his best mates to know and he wasn't taking any chances.

"Wow… must be a big secret. Aww is wittle Draky scared?" Goyle said snickering slightly.

Draco fixed him a glare and Goyle quieted abruptly. "Anyways, I just want you guys to brace yourselves.. I'm not sure how you'll take this. I think you're good enough friends not to care but who knows I could be dead wrong you guys could secretly hate me and go and tell everyone my secret right after I tell you but I feel like I should at least give you the benefit of the dou-"

"Breathe! We understand you're nervous, we can see you shaking, now just get on with it." Blaise had a look on his face that said he hadn't meant to use that harsh of a tone, but Draco held up a hand before he could say anything.

"Thanks for that. Okay.. Umm, you know how I've been acting kind of weird lately?" They all nodded slightly. Draco knew that even though they hadn't bothered him about it and had acted like they weren't paying attention, they actually were. All of them had decided early on in their friendship to not bother each other about their problems; they would come to each other if they wanted to talk. He originally had pretended their nonchalant manner towards his odd attitude hadn't bothered him, but it actually had. They were his best mates after all and it had upset him to think that they didn't care. Now remembering that he had felt that way, he felt stupid. Being as upset at himself as he had been for losing control, he had completely forgotten about their pact. "Well I'm going to tell you why, but you have to promise that you will listen to everything I say. Okay?"

"I promise." They all chorused. It went awkwardly silent as they waited for Draco to pluck up the nerves to say what he needed to. He sat there fiddling with the cards that Goyle had dealt him, not caring about the game now, also noticing the others sort of doing the same thing. After a few minutes passed, without Draco attempting to say anything, he looked up and noticed all of them looking slightly agitated, just staring at their cards, and not even attempting to play the game.

"I'm sorry.. I know that I shouldn't be this concerned, but I'm really afraid you guys will shun me after you find out. I really care about you guys and I don't want this to ruin our friendship." He realized that he was sounding mushy so he quickly added "You guys tell anyone I said this and I'll hex your bollocks off!"

They all chuckled, though knowing he was dead serious, as Blaise wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I know you're worried, but we're your best mates. We've been through everything together and we aren't going to shun you over anything. We'll always be here for you." He looked over at Crabbe and Goyle questioningly and they mumbled their agreement. They had never been much of the talkative type, Crabbe more so than Goyle, that and they were probably worried about whatever it was he had to say, so he knew their mumbles were sincere.

Draco closed his eyes and calmed himself down, making himself to listen to what Blaise had said. He always had been the wisest out of their group and there was logic in what was said, so he was able to push his fears aside and explain to them exactly what happened, starting from his and Harry's fight.

He didn't really want to see their faces as he explained everything so he just went back to fiddling and staring at the cards in his hand. He could feel the blush spread across his face when he had to go over what happened in detention. He didn't want to, but he explained everything in detail, from his thoughts about Harry to straddling him on the ground, because he didn't want any reason for them to be confused. He felt mortified though, having them know that if Snape hadn't caught them where exactly things would have lead. Then, to make matters worse, he had to explain how he had come on to Harry in the middle of class.

Draco didn't just want to explain the physical things that happened between them though. He needed them to understand how much love he felt for Harry, even though it was only a short time, if he had any hopes of getting them to accept their relationship. So, even though he heard Blaise about to say something, he continued talking. He tried to explain to them as best he could, but it ended up being a jumble of random stuff that probably didn't even make sense. Finally he just finished with "It's really hard to explain my feelings. I just know that I truly do love him."

He finally dared to look up at his friends and was confused a little by what he saw. Crabbe's and Goyle's expressions, obviously of shock, were natural and were what he had expected from them. Blaise on the other hand just confused him because has he looked up he saw a huge smile plastered on Blaise's face.

Blaise laughed under his breath and stared at Draco. He was lounging back against his bed with his hands behind his head, looking completely relaxed and not shocked at all. "This was the big news? This was what you were worried about?" Draco looked at him like he just said something really stupid. Blaise sighed, "Look, maybe these morons couldn't see there was anything going on, but it was so obvious there was. You went _out of your way _just to see him, yes it was to annoy him, but that is how people who have crushes show their affections. It was especially that way for you because he was a guy and you probably didn't know how to deal with the feelings."

"There weren't any feelings! How could I have been bothering him because I liked him, if I didn't even know that I like blokes at all?" Draco said exasperated.

"No no, what Blaise says makes a lot of sense." Crabbe piped in, "He has always been the person you bother the most. Like he said, you go beyond your lengths to find and annoy him. You always stare at each other, even though you're glaring or sneering. You also always wanted to talk about how annoying you thought Potter was. We all felt the same way and went along with your plans to torment him, but we were happy with tormenting anyone. Your main goal was to see how far you could get under Potter's skin." Crabbe put up a hand as Draco was about to interrupt him. "You may not have realized it; it was probably subconscious or something."

"Unresolved sexual tension!" Goyle said laughing a little. Blaise smirked and that just made Draco more annoyed.

"How could there have been sexual tension? We were eleven!" Draco couldn't believe the turn this discussion had taken.

"Mate, I doubt he meant when you were eleven. But now that you say that Goyle, there definitely was as your teenage hormones kicked in." Blaise said with his smirk still in place. When Draco still looked annoyed Blaise added "You obviously had to have had some feelings for him, otherwise his straddling you wouldn't have mattered; at least not on a sexual level anyway. His dominating you would have only pissed you off since you hate when people have the control, especially since it was Potter." Draco had to admit that made a lot of sense, but that wasn't what came to mind when Blaise stopped talking. All he kept remembering was how it felt when Harry _dominated _him.

"Mind out of the gutter Draco!" Crabbe said chuckling when he noticed Draco blush again and look down. That, though, just made Draco turn even redder.

"Draco all you should be worried about right now is that fact that we don't care." What Goyle said registered in Draco's mind, as he realized that them talking and laughing like this definitely meant that they didn't care. He slowly looked up at them and they all smiled.

"You guys really don't care?"

"It's like you said. We're your best mates, you being gay wouldn't matter one bit to us." Crabbe said as Blaise greeted him with another arm around the shoulder.

"It wasn't just that though." Draco said shaking off Blaise's arm, "It was also the fact that it was Harry Potter. I mean we've all hated him for so long, that I just assumed you guys would think I was crazy and shun me.."

"You think that little of me!" Blaise faked an appalled look and then broke into a smile. "I admit I never thought you'd guys get together. Even though I knew that there were hidden feelings, whether they were being suppressed or you were oblivious, I never thought they'd be acted on."

"Trust me, I didn't mean to." Draco said staring at them as the blush formed, yet again, across his cheeks at the memory of their detention class. "One second he was advancing towards me worried and I was mortified to know he'd see I was turned on. The next second, after seeing him flustered, I had him pinned beneath me on the ground. I don't know what came over me I couldn't help myself. Afterwards I felt like a complete idiot and I told myself it would never happen again. Then it Potions he became flustered again and before I knew it I was teasing him again…" He was looking down now; feeling flustered himself while thinking about it.

"Well even though it is a little odd," Goyle said while looking at Draco, "We are really happy for you. Even though you don't say anything, we all knew that you've been lonely. All of us have girlfriends every now and again, but because of Pansy you can't get near anyone."

"Speaking of Pansy… What are you gonna do when that crazy nut finds out?" Crabbe asked looking at Draco sympathetically.

"Honestly… I have no idea. -

**Okay so what do you think so far? I've had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I haven't been exactly sure how I want everything to play out, so that's why it is taking so long. Sorry Not just that is I am busy getting ready to move, so I have been packing and stuff as well. **

**I just wanted to at least post this so you guys know that I haven't abandoned this story. I swear I am going to finish it; it just might take a little bit longer than I had hoped. So bear with me okay ^^**


	6. Authors Notes

I swear to all of you that **I will **finish this story! I'm having a lot of trouble with the story line, climactic scenes, and just how I want to story to progress so that's why it's taking so long. I don't want to write it half-assed and give you guys a boring or lame chapter. I actually plan to go and reread my story and change bits and pieces as well, cause I don't like how I wrote some of it. So it is on hold **for now**, but I do **promise **you that I will finish my story. **I won't give up!**

Thanks for your patients and it really makes me happy when I see your reviews and support for my story. Thank you very much!

Ciao

Haruka Malfoy


End file.
